<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Punishment by JohnDoe44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235579">Punishment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44'>JohnDoe44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Canon Divergence, Daenerys confronts Jorah, F/M, Sex, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys and Jorah discuss his treason alone and things go differently</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He walked into the throne room to find it empty but for the two of them. She was seated on the throne looking down at him, her expression impossible to read. He had not expected a private audience after Ser Barristan had confronted him but he was glad for it. Without prying eyes he may be able to talk his way out of it. He slowly walked up the steps towards her, pausing a few feet from her. Her gaze burned right through his soul.</p>
<p>“Why did the usurper pardon you?” She asked calmly. The softness in her voice was off putting, he was expecting fire. “Explain it to me.”</p>
<p>“Who do you think sent this to you?” He said. “Who profits? This is the work of Tywin Lannister. To divide us. If we are fighting each other we are not fighting him.”</p>
<p>“The pardon was signed the year we met.” She said, still eluding nothing but calm. “Why were you pardoned? Unless your saying this document was forged.”</p>
<p>“It is not forged.” He admitted.</p>
<p>“Why then?” She said a little more forcefully.</p>
<p>“I sent letters to Varys, the spy master of kingslanding.” He confessed. </p>
<p>“What were the contents of these letters?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Information.” He said vaguely.</p>
<p>“What information.” She said quickly.</p>
<p>“When you and Viserys arrived in Pentos, his plan to marry you to Khal Drogo, when you were married, when your brother died.” He said.</p>
<p>“You told them I was carrying Drogo’s child?” She asked.</p>
<p>“I....” He started.</p>
<p>“Yes or no?” She asked firmly.</p>
<p>“Khaleesi...” He tried again.</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that.” She said. “Did you tell them I was carrying Drogo’s child?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” He muttered. She rose from the throne and closed the distance.</p>
<p>“That wine merchant tried to poison me because of your information.” She said.</p>
<p>“I stopped you from drinking his wine.” He said.</p>
<p>“Because you knew it was poisoned.” She said, her voice now rich with venom. </p>
<p>“I suspected.” He said, leaning back from her slightly.</p>
<p>“You betrayed me.” She spat. “From the first.” He sunk to his knees.”</p>
<p>“You must forgive me.” He begged. “I never meant... khaleesi forgive me.”</p>
<p>“You sold my secrets to the man who killed my father and stole my brothers throne.” She said, speaking over his pleas. “You want me to forgive you?”</p>
<p>“I have loved you.” He confessed.</p>
<p>“Loved?” She asked incredulously. “Love? How can you say that to me?”</p>
<p>“Because it’s true.” He said rising to his feet. “From the moment I met you I have loved you and that love has grown each day since.” His hands went to her shoulders. “I made a mistake, but no one has been as loyal to you since. I turned down this damned pardon to serve, to help you take back what is yours.” Lost in his passion he pressed his lips to hers. She pushed him back and slapped him across the face. His cheek burned from the blow but it was nothing like the fire the kiss had ignited within him. He still held her shoulders and they stared into each other’s eyes. He leant in again but her hands on his chest kept him at bay. He took her wrists in his hands and removed the barricade. He kissed her once more and after a moment she opened her mouth for him. The kiss was filled with heat; love, hate, desire and passion all combined in the one act. His hands roamed her body through her tight blue dress as there tongues sparred. He moved his mouth to her neck while his hands went to her cleavage. With an almighty pull he tore open her dress and her breasts spilled free. She moaned as he took them into his mouth, his tongue lapping over the firm nub of her nipple. This was heaven, this had been his dream from the moment he met this goddess of a woman. He needed more, he ripped the dress off of her completely. Finally the woman he loved was naked before him. He went to his knees as she sat back on the throne. His attention went to her sex as she spread her legs. He inserted a digit, she was wet for him. He used two fingers on each hand to spread her folds before he inserted his tongue. She cried out as he tasted her, gods it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. </p>
<p>His manhood was uncomfortably hard in his breeches, he would wait no longer. He removed his breeches in record time and bent her over the throne. As he entered her, he forgot about all his troubles. He forget all his hardships, all his wrongdoings. There was just her and she was remarkable. She felt even better than he had imagined, she was tight and there was a heat that radiated from her core. She truly was a dragon. He lost himself in her cross of pleasure as he fucked her from behind. Her perfect ass and tits bounced as he moved himself in and out of her. She looked at him over her shoulder with such intensity that he nearly drowned in those purple eyes. He felt her walls clench around his cock as she found her peak. It was enough to set him off too, he spilled his seed deep inside her. His moment of bliss ending he withdrew from her. He pulled his breeches on happier than he’s ever been in his life. He watched as she gathered herself,  she stood before him once more.</p>
<p>“I do not want you in my city.” She said harshly, his glee disappearing immediately. “Go back to your masters in Kingslanding and collect your pardon if you can.”</p>
<p>“Daenerys please.” He said reaching for her but she pulled away. Was this some cruel jest?</p>
<p>“Don’t ever presume to touch me again.” She said. “You have till dusk to collect your things and leave this city. If your seen in Meereen past the break of day, I will have your head thrown in slavers bay.”</p>
<p>“But Daenerys....” He was so confused, they had just made love.</p>
<p>“Guards!” She yelled. Four unsullied marched into the room, seemingly oblivious to the queens state of undress. “Escort Ser Jorah from my sight at once.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>